or8weaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Major Events
Below is a list of major events in Alternian history, and a breakdown of their timeline and significance. Limeblood Rebellion Period: First Pupation Era: 69 BS - 67 BS Context The Limeblood Rebellion was a civil war conducted between the Alternian Empire, under the new rule of Her Imperious Condescension Meenah Peixes, and the limeblood caste.This marked the first open rebellion within the Empire that the new Empress faced, and in many ways her decisions in how to deal with it defined her internal policy for the remainder of her rule. The rebellion was thought to be a direct response to the new Empress' increasingly autocratic policies that placed many executive and legislative powers within her jurisdiction, and demanded much more heavy deference to the throne and the Nautical Aristocracy on the part of the lower castes. This was objected to by many in the limeblood caste, which held most authority over the lowblood castes in a form of feudal lordship, just as the purplebloods held authority over the highblood castes. These new policies were seen as a direct infringement on their rights. Another perspective is that the limebloods saw this as being a period of weakness for the throne, as the Empress had only just recently gained the position and had not yet replenished her resources. As such, it would be the perfect time to rebel in order to gain greater leverage within the Empire. The Empress responded strongly to this, and saw to it that her authority would no longer be challenged. One historical account of events suggests that the open rebellion was instigated when a delegation of limeblood leaders came to the Empress to discuss her recent actions (some suggest that this was a ploy to enter in order to assassinate her). Upon arriving (or after voicing their concerns; exact accounts vary for this event depending on the source), the delegates were promptly executed for treason, which is what sparked the rebellion outright. In some cases it is suggested that the Empress had the limebloods tortured to get information on their forces, while other suggest that this is a fabrication. Exact accounts vary immensely, and since there exist no records of the events themselves aside from third party accounts, it is considered a mystery in the timeline of the Rebellion. Midway during the rebellion, the highbloods, which had previously been on the fence of the fight, joined the Empress, the Mirthful Church citing holy righteousness. This was seen in part as a means of avoiding commitment until the war was close to being won. Other suggest that the Mirthful Chrch, which held a great deal of overlapping power with the highblood authority, saw this as a means of eradicating limeblood culture and religion, which directly rivaled their own. It also provided a means to curry the favour of the Imperial throne for future pursuits. This alliance marked a serious turning point for the rebellion, as both the highbloods and seadwellers are naturally resilient to psychic powers and physical trauma, making them more capable of enduring the immense psychic powers of the limebloods which served as their main weapon. Ultimately, the rebellion ended in a sound loss for the limebloods, with their entire caste being completely exterminated. Though some were enslaved for a time after, the mass execution and removal from the gene pool ensured that the caste would never arise again through conventional means. Jadebloods were punished severely as well for their involvement, through the creation and forcible implanting of the auxiliatrix parasite, removing all role options for the caste. It also marked the rise to power of the Highbloods and Mirthful Church to occupy the vacuum left by the limebloods, making them the most powerful authority for all landwellers. Though the Alternian Empire was damaged significantly from a rebellion so shortly after the new change in leadership, it also paved the way for significant restructuring of the Empire to suit its new Empress. Historical Inspirations: Third Punic War, Battle of Corinth Timeline *'70 BS:' Meenah Peixes successfully kills the former Empress, and takes her place as the Her Imperious Condescension of the Alternian Empire *'70 BS:' Among some of her first policies upon becoming Empress, Meenah enacts several changes to the imperial power structure that would grant more authority directly to her away from the ruling landwelling castes, and reduce their overall autonomy *'69 BS:' A limeblood delegation meets with the Empress on the pretext of discussing her recent policy changes, and are executed *'69 BS:' The limebloods denounce the new Empress' trend towards tyranny and begin openly rebelling against her rule *'69 BS:' The Empress responds to the limebloods by declaring them treasonous, and begins open warfare with them, offering no chance for surrender *'68 BS:' The highbloods under the purpleblood leaders, also authorities of the Mirthful Church, join the Imperial forces in opposition to the limebloods *'67 BS:' The final bastions of limeblood resistance are crushed, and an Empire-wide warrant was placed for the execution of all limebloods without trial. This marked the end of the limeblood rebellion and the beginning of the limeblood genocide *'67 BS:' The auxiliatrix parasite is devised and implemented, with a mass order for jadebloods to be implanted with the parasite or suffer the penalty of death *'67 BS:' As a result of the auxiliatrix parasite and imperial decree, the Guild of Hetairai is officially dissolved *'67 BS:' The last of the living limebloods is eradicated and the genetic slurry is purged of all overt limeblood presence. The caste is deemed officially extinct Consequences *'Genocide of Limebloods:' In retaliation for their dissent against the new Empress, the entire limeblood caste was executed, removing it entirely from the hemospectrum *'Consolidation of the Imperial Throne:' Meenah Peixes' extremely harsh stance against dissent established a precedent for her role as supreme unquestioned ruler of the Alternian Empire. It was clear through the outcome of this rebellion that her authority was absolute and that attempts to combat her head on, even with a force as powerful as the limebloods, would be swiftly and violently eradicated *'Rise of the Highbloods:' To fill the power vaccum now present at the lowblood level, all landwelling castes that were previously under the jurisdiction of the limebloods were placed under the full authority of the highbloods, effectively bolstering their power to a level almost comparable to the seadwellers *'Rise of the Mirthful Church:' As a result of the eradication of limeblood faith and culture, the Mirthful Church took over as the prevailing religion in the Alternian Empire. It was also granted recognition by the Empress, giving it unprecedented executive strength *'Brooding Cavern Reform:' To prevent the reemergence of limebloods in the genetic slurry, the previously loose approach taken with the brooding caverns was reformed. All jadebloods were forcibly compelled to become auxiliatrices through the implementation of the auxiliatrix parasite, abandoning other vocations. There, they would be tasked with overseeing the production of new grubs and the filtering out of undesirables *'Auxiliatrix Parasite:' In order to keep the slurry-overseeing jadebloods from engaging in a similar rebellion as the limebloods, a parasite was created and planted into all jadebloods that would prevent them from going against their nurturing compulsions to tend for the grubs, or in any way abandon their duties in the brooding caverns. It also granted them several abilities to make them capable of warding off threats to the caverns. The parasite would become a natural component of the caste, and with only a few exceptions, would inevitably force jadebloods to join the auxiliatrices or perish *'Abolition of the Hetairai:' As a result of the transition of all jadebloods to becoming auxiliatrices, the Guild of Hetairai was deprived of its entire membership, and dissolved. Its role in Alternian culture would be abolished, leading to an increased trend towards worship of the Mirthful Church and violent behaviours borne from emotional and sexual frustration. Acts of sexual assault in particular became significantly more common in the Alternian Empire upon the dissolution of the hetairai Involved Parties *'Seadwellers:' The Nautical Aristocracy in direct service of the new Empress acted as the primary belligerents along with the limebloods. They saw to most of the combat against the early stages of the rebellion, though their direct involvement decreased when the highbloods joined their side. **'Meenah Peixes:' As the new Empress, the limeblood rebellion was primarily directed at her new policies consolidating power for her throne. Her victory and subsequent treatment of limebloods marked her as a vicious empress not to be crossed lightly. *'Highbloods:' Joining the Empire in the fight, the highbloods saw an opportunity to destroy their one competitor authority on land as well as religious authority **'Kurloz Makara:' Though not yet alive during the time of the rebellions, Kurloz would be hatched in the period after the consolidation of the Mirthful Church's religious rule over the Alternian Empire. It is in this setting that he would learn that the ways of the Church were absolute, and with no prior context for opposing opinion, was given a narrative without opposition. This is suspected by many to be the reason he saw the Church and his beliefs as being infallible mandates, making him much more radical than previous Grand Highbloods. **'Retton Corrax:' As with Kurloz, though he was only hatched after the Limeblood Rebellion, Retton's life was heavily affected by it. His involvement in the restructuring of the heavily weakened Imperial Admonistration after the rebellion is widely considered to eb the reason he rose through its ranks so rapidly, and why he was able to manipulate it to his own ends without detection from his enemies for such an extended period of time. *'Limebloods:' As the primary belligerents of the rebellion, the limebloods were the most directly involved in its participation, and those most heavily affected by the loss. Though they inflicted serious damage on the Empire's army and infrastructure, they found themselves unable to defeat the much larger forces, and were hunted down to complete extinction. As a direct result of the rebellion, limeblood history and culture is known only through the extremely rare ruins or decayed artifacts. **'Lilith Ohpeee:' Following her timeline revision, Lilith was hatched into a limeblood community shortly before the rebellion took place. She was witness to the destruction of her kind, and was herself imprisoned by a warlord working for the Empress. Her subsequent escape and conversion into a rainbow drinker would allow her to become the sole remaining survivor of the limeblood rebellion (save those that had been in some way imprisoned and not yet discovered and released). *'Jadebloods:' Though not as directly involved in the fight as the limebloods, the jadeblood caste was generally in favour of the rebellion, and for this reason coupled with their natural inclinations for nurture, they were severely punished following its failure. The jadeblood dominated role of hetairai was abolished, and all jadebloods were implanted with a parasite to compel them to become auxiliatrices. *'Lowbloods:' The lowbloods generally supported the limebloods, though they did not involve themselves as heavily as in later revolutions, mostly out of fear for the massive powers being displayed on both sides. It is suspected that had lowbloods fully supported the limebloods, they might have succeeded. Signless' Revolt Period: First Pupation Era: 8 AS - 15 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Drinker Village Purge Period: Ancestral Era: 78 AS Context The Drinker Village Purge (also known as the Cleansing of Ornes or the Cleansing of Verdun) was a major battle between the Mirthful Church's subjugglator forces and the largest known settlement of rainbow drinkers ever recorded, resulting in the destruction of the drinkers (thought for a long time to be the last of their kind) as well as the nearby village of Ornes, which was believed to be harbouring them. The period following the end of the Signless' Revolt was marked with a concerted effort on the part of the highbloods and the seadwellers to root out dissent within the Empire, especially those relating in some way to the broken but not entirely eradicated pockets of resistance stemming from the Signless' followers. The Valley of Verdun featured the largest recorded settlement of rainbow drinkers in Alternian history, supposedly led by a beautiful female guardian spirit (some accounts correctly believe it to have been the Dolorosa, Porrim Maryam, though these speculations are considered treasonous by the Empire and heretical Mirthful Church). The village of Ornes was reported to worship the spirit, who was said to take the sick and dying youths of the village (a sizeable psychic population resided in the village, resulting in a high mortality rate among the young) and bring them into her own family of spirits which she presided over in the mountains. Word of these beliefs was caught by the Mirthful Church, which opted to "cleanse" the village of heretical idol worship. The Valley of Verdun was once a sizeable limeblood settlement, and as such the village of Ornes still retained some limeblood beliefs in secrecy. Some believe this to be one of the reasons the Mirthful Church so eagerly sought out a pretense to destroy the village. In its place, the fortress of Verdun was built for the training of subjugglators and other devout combative forces, with a specific emphasis on "demon slaying" practices. Following the mass exodus of adult trolls from Alternia, the fortress would instead be a training ground for acolytes of these religious orders. Most accounts of the events are lost, as there were no known survivors among the villagers and the subjugglators involved all defer to the Church's account, which states that the event was the result of the Messiahs' will blessing the expedition's clubs with the strength to exterminate the heretics of the land and purge the heretical valley once and for all. Any accounts of the valley otherwise come from accounts of former villagers or the rare visitors to the valley, most of whom did not divulge much in fear of persecution. Official records are closely guarded by the Empire and speech of the events as anything other than an instance of the Empire demonstrating its might against dissidents and demonic forces is considered treasonous speech and therefore grounds for execution. In modern times, the Fortress of Verdun has been replaced with the city of Verdun. While relatively small, the city holds large populations of highbloods and lowbloods (particularly psychics). The region is famed for the "Cleansing Event", which has since become more of a subject of legend than historical fact. The rivaling tourism industries for the Imperial-religious and supernatural aspects of the valley still produce a great deal of tension between the inhabitants, while the region on a whole is a subject of much fascination for the historical and archeological communities. Though most of the truth about what happened in the Valley of Verdun have been lost, it remains a subject of scrutiny and controversy for many trolls, even more so in the increasingly anti-Imperial social climate. Historical Inspirations: First Marcomannic War, the Holocaust Timeline *'77 AS:' Word of suspicious activity in the Verdun Valley reaches agents of the Mirthful Church, to which the Grand Highblood authorises a purging expedition *'78 AS:' Porrim Maryam, the matron of the drinker settlement, is persuaded by her fledglings to leave the settlement, effectively sparing her from the massacre (this was not known to the subjugglators at the time) *'78 AS:' The subjugglator expedition reaches Ornes, and begins by ordering all citizens to the village edge in order to interrogate them one by one *'78 AS:' In response to the torture of the citizens, one of the drinkers breaks formation from the nearby forest, and the drinker ambush is sprung *'78 AS:' Following an intense battle, the drinkers are all executed or captured, with a small group led by Ariana Tiloak that was seen fleeing the scene being hunted down by subjugglator agents. The village of Ornes and the drinker settlement are sacked and razed, leaving no survivors *'78 AS:' The captured trolls are brought to a designated testing facility in the nearby city of Lambda owned by subjugglator captain Vladim Dragul for experimentation *'78 AS:' The black blood experiment is conducted on the captive drinkers. Several of the weaker specimens die in the early stages *'78 AS:' Ariana's party, which consisted mainly of younger trolls, is captured and slaughtered by the subjugglator agents. The bodies are presented to the captive drinkers for feeding *'78 AS:' Lucife Belzeb , one of the captured drinkers, kills the other test subjects in a fit. Upon being restrained, he is the last remaining test subject *'81 AS:' Lucife Belzeb successfully escapes his imprisonment by killing Vladim Dragul and taking his place. He declares the completion of the black blood experiments *'81 AS:' Vladim Dragul (Lucife Belzeb in disguise) is declared a Count and is granted new lands in the Eastern Beaches for his service *'81 AS:' The Subjugglator fortification of Verdun Fortress is built on the ruins of Ornes. This would later serve as the foundation for the city of Verdun Consequences *'Destruction of the Drinker Settlement:' The drinker settlement founded by Porrim Maryam in 30 AS was completely destroyed as a result of the Purge. Save Porrim (who left the settlement some time prior to the Purge), Lucife Belzeb (who was captured and experimented upon), Lilith Ohpeee (who escaped in the final stages of the battle), and Ariana Tiloak (who escaped the subjugglator hunting legions), the purge had no surviving rainbow drinkers *'Destruction of Ornes:' As a consequence for its heretical worship of the "Spirit of the Valley" and harbouring of Imperial dissidents, the village of Ornes and all its inhabitants was completely destroyed *'Experimentation with Black Blood:' The Purge and subsequent "study" of the captured rainbow drinkers and villagers marks the first instance of experimentation with the "black blood" mutagen. Lucife Belzeb would remain the sole survivor of these experiments *'Founding of Verdun Fortress:' In place of the destroyed village, a fortress is built in order to train subjugglators and other military forces in service of the Mirthful Church. This would become the bastion of their "anti-demon" forces for many sweeps thereafter until its relegation to a youth training camp upon the mass exodus of adult trolls from Alternia in 220 AS Involved Parties *'Mirthful Church:' The Mirthful Church was responsible for carrying out the expedition responsible for the Cleansing of Verdun, under the pretense of squashing heretical worship of false deities under Imperial law. It also had the benefit of clearing out a region that had historical ties to the limebloods and replacing it with a highblood fortification. **'Vladim Dragul:' As Captain of the subjugglator group responsible for carrying out the expedition, Vladim was at the forefront of the operation, and oversaw its completion. It was also under his directive that several drinkers and villagers were taken captive to undergo study and black blood experimentation, which he also oversaw. He was killed and his identity stolen by Lucife Belzeb during the course of these experiments. *'Village of Ornes:' The village rested at the centre of the events, and was accused of harbouring enemies of the Empire and supporting worship of the "Spirit of the Valley". For these reasons, the entire population was massacred and the village razed. *'Rainbow Drinkers:' Being the primary cause for the subjugglator expedition, the rainbow drinkers acted as the primary belligerents against the Empire. As a result of the battle, their presence in the Verdun Valley was completely eradicated and all but a small handful of rainbow drinkers survived. **'Porrim Maryam:' As the so called "Spirit of the Valley", Porrim was the matriarch of the drinker coven located in the Valley, and was responsible for the creation all the drinkers therein. For unknown reasons, she departed the Valley some time before the purge, and therefore is one of its few surviving drinkers. **'Lucife Belzeb:' As the first fledgling of Porrim Maryam and therefore the eldest drinker in the coven after her departure, Lucife oversaw the preparation of the drinkers in response to the expedition, and led the fight against the subjugglator forces. Following the battle, he was captured and experimented on by Vladim Dragul, and injected with the black blood serum. Though unknown to all at the time, he managed to escape the laboratory by taking over Vladim's bdy and impersonating him following the closure of the project. **'Lilith Ohpeee:' Lilith participated in the drinker force that combatted the subjugglators, but succeeded in fleeing before the fight was completed. **'Ariana Tiloak:' Prior to the battle, Ariana was tasked with escorting a group of the younger and weaker drinkers unable to engage in combat away from the valley. She and her group were supposedly found, though in truth Ariana herself managed to evade capture. Summoner's Rebellion Period: Ancestral Era: 108 AS - 220 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Imperial Crusades Period: Tidal Era: 505 AS - 596 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Civil Shores Disputes Period: Tidal Era: 598 AS - 740 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Fifty Sweep War Period: Tidal Era: 617 AS - 670 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Great Wars Period: Imperial Era: 883 AS - 898 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Alternian Resistance Movement Period: Imperial Era: 932 AS - 939 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Kaiju Crisis Period: Imperial Era: 938 AS Context Text Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Psychic Abductions Period: Imperial Era: 938 AS Context The Psychic Abduction event of 938 AS was an event in which large numbers of psychic trolls were either abducted or killed under mysterious circumstances across the Central Province and Westerlands. The event was notable for the major social shift in regards to the treatment of psychics on Alternia, as well as for the eventual creation of the Psychic Liberators by Astrea Maryam. Due to instigation by unseen provocateurs on Alternian soil as well as growing panic from Psychic abduction groups in response to the recent surge of the Alternian Resistance Movement, public distrust of psychic trolls grew to an all time high on Alternia, particularly in the northern region of the Central Province, where lowblood populations dense with psychics and criminals were particularly high. Though most are uncertain of the origin of the abductions, it is generally believed that many psychic harvesters were capitalising on the situation by increasing their activity. In reality, the abduction of psychics was largely orchestrated by a sentient artificial intelligence by the name of Sahren Arteri. The recently reawakened robot (originally created by Lilith Ohpeee as a protector of the species) became rogue and determined that the optimal solution to the dangers psychic trolls were to themselves and others was to contain them. By using a group of more basic intelligences (termed Geth), Sahren brokered a deal with the local harvesters to collect as many psychics as possible. This was encountered with increasing fear and civil unrest on Alternia. During this time, two groups, one led by the greenblood (actually a jadeblood) Astrea Maryam and another by the ceruleanblood Aphaea Serket took measures to address this situation. Both groups eventually met at the research city of Lambda, where they located and confronted Sahren. This eventually led to the apparent death of Aphaea and forced Sahren to flee to his base of operations in the Northern Mountains. Astrea, leading both teams and with the support of the Hyperion Corporation, infiltrated the compound and destroyed the rogue AI. The base's location became the new base of operations for the Psychic Liberators, at the time a subsidiary of Hyperion. Timeline *'Date:' Event Consequences *'Name:' Description Involved Parties *'Name:' Significance Category:Concepts